Digimon: Digital Monsters
by Chris365
Summary: Alright, I wasn`t quite sure wether this should be a drama, action, mystery, what? You don`t understand? Well read it then!
1. Default Chapter Title

OK, this story is gonna be a long one. And it is going to take a minute to explain.  
This story can really go under all subjects. It is a story about the Ninth Digidestined.   
Now, I know what you are thinking, "Oh, great. Another fic. where people make themselves the  
ninth digidestined, and they are the hero in the story." Well, in my story that is only half true.   
My ninth DD is one of the important characters in the story, just like the rest of the DD.   
What I am going to do is rewrite the entire first season. Then, I am going to rewrite season2 as it  
plays out. This is going to be a huge fic. In chapters, that is.   
I have been meaning to write this story for a long time but never had the courage. I thought it  
would turn out lousy. But, I have had some experience and now feel I am up to the task. Also, I  
am going to write what happens between season1 and season2. Should turn out interesting.  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
Disclaimer: This is gonna be the disclaimer for all of the chapters in the story.  
I do not own Digimon, Diadem, or any of the songs my character or his band sings. They are all  
excellent songs, and I will give credit to all of them when my character sings them. Next, I don`t  
own "Legend of The Dragoon". It is an important part of my story. Next one, I got some of the  
ideas for my fic. from other fanfictions on the web. I am very sorry I cannot remember who wrote  
them, but I can say that the only reason I included those ideas is because they are very good ones.   
Lastly, I hope that you all enjoy this fic. and understand that everything will be explained as I go  
through the chapters.  
  
  
  
*100 years before the day the original 7 digidestined go to the Digital World*  
The eight year old boy watches as his opponent picks his weapon. Seeing the young boy pick a  
staff, he picks the same weapon. Now, both fighters stand in the open field, and stare at each  
other, staffs poised, ready to strike. A man walks out to the middle of them and raises his arm,  
holds it then, drops it. Both combatants rush at each other, full speed, when the young one jumps  
and does a complete flip over the others head. He lands on the other side of him while his  
contender spins around and loses his balance, then flails his arms, and ends up throwing his staff a  
good twenty yards.  
The young boy couldn`t stop laughing at the site of his brother acting like that. He had finally  
beat him! His parents and other brother cheered for him, while his kinsman got up and started  
laughing,  
too.  
"I knew I would be able to defeat you one day!" said the boy. He reached out a hand to help his  
brother, Sean, up.  
"You are gettin` to be the best fighter in the family, Dart," Sean said while patting him on the  
back.   
They started to follow the rest of the family back to the house that they live in.   
"Sean, Dart, hurry it up will you!" their mom yelled at them, "Your sister will getting annoyed if  
we don`t get back soon! She is making beef stew tonight!"   
The two boys ran back to their home, all the way on the other side of the training field. What they  
didn`t know was that tonight would be their last meal together.  
Dart`s real name was Chris. He got his nickname from his dad, who gave him that name because  
he said he struck like a dart when he was fighting. Dart loved the name, so it stayed that way.   
He had a family of six, including him. He had two brothers, Sirius and Sean. They were both 16.  
Mom named them the two S`s in the group because they were twins. They had short black hair  
which was usually combed back on there heads. They were good fighters, and they joked around  
a lot. They weren`t well muscled, but that was because they used there brains in battle.  
Then he had a sister, Jessica. She was 15. She was a genius. She had long, light black hair that  
went past her shoulders. She was a better cook than mom so she made a lot of dinners.   
His dad was a nice enough guy, but the problem with him was he fought to much. But that had  
helped Dart in more than one situation. He also was the leader of the small fighting village that  
they lived in.   
His mom was the kindest person on the planet. She wasn`t a fighter, but she helped the entire  
family. She gave advice to everyone, and made sure they never argued when they didn`t need to.   
Dart was regular height, with hair just like his brothers. He was really tan, had a muscular build,  
and was an excellent fighter. In a way, Dart led an almost perfect life. He had a family that loved  
him, he had a nice future ahead of him as leader of the village, and he had just beat his brother.   
But his life was about to take a dramatic change.   
  
As he went into the house with Sean, Dart felt something wrong. He stopped, looked around to  
make sure everything was alright, then proceeded to the dining room. He found his whole family  
there, and the feeling that something was wrong was washed away by the feeling of being at  
peace.   
As they were eating, the conversation turned to how Dart had beat Sean.  
"I didn`t really beat him. He fell down and lost his weapon. That`s all," Dart told everyone.  
They all laughed, but their laughter was interrupted by a sudden explosion, and then massive heat  
waves struck the house, and started the building on fire, on the second floor. Everyone  
immediately scrambled to the front door, and looked out at the village. What they saw was a  
wasteland of fires, and people screaming and running around, looking for loved ones.  
But in the exact middle of it all was a creature that stood on two legs and had wings on its back.  
It was completely black, and against the flames, could be seen easily. It was looking straight at  
the house that Dart and his family were in.   
"Sean, Sirius, Jessica, take Dart and get out of here! Now!" That was the last thing he would ever  
hear his father say. Jessica grabbed Darts hand and was about to pull him away when their mother  
grabbed Dart, made him face her and said, "Dart, you may never see me again. It kills me to say  
that, but it may be true. Now I want you to know something."   
"Yes, mom?" was all Dart could say through the smoke, raining ashes, and his own tears. He was  
amazed at how his mom could talk so clearly.  
"I want you to know that you are special. You need to know that. You also need to know to  
never give up." His mom then kissed him on the forehead, then went to join her husband.  
"C`mon, Dart! We need to hurry!" Then he and his sister were off chasing there brothers.  
About a quarter of a mile away, they stopped to catch there breath.  
"Don`t tell me that thing was what I think it was," Sirius huffed.   
But his sister responded, "Yes, it was. We have to go help them. They won`t survive without  
help!" They all nodded in agreement. They started to make their way back when Sean stopped.  
"Dart, you stay here."   
"What!? I am going with you!"   
Jessica replied for Sean "No. Dart, you must understand what mom told you, "you are special."  
You have to survive."   
"No! I am going with you!"  
Sirius tried to help, "Dart, please, listen to Jessica. You stay here. We will be back. With mom  
and dad." Then they ran back to the village, leaving Dart to cry to himself, wondering if he would  
ever see his family again.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was so you can get to know the ninth DD. Next chapter will be the beginning of the rewrite  
of season1. Please r/r so I know if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

OK, this is my first episode rewrite. It is the episode after Tai finds his crest.   
Remember everyone, Nov. 10. Deadline for the Digimon Author Survivor contest. I haven`t got  
any tryouts yet. I hope people try. If the deadline doesn`t give you enough time, review this and  
tell me.  
  
  
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
  
  
Tai and the others are trudging through the desert. They are getting hungry and hot. Tai is not  
helping them one bit, either. He is convinced that now that they have one crest, they can easily  
defeat Etemon. The others are slightly skeptical.  
"Tai, we don`t even know if the crest will make Agumon digvolve. Are you sure we can trust that  
weird guy, Gennai, that they will work?" Matt was arguing with Tai. Again. Everyone else was  
sick of it. But they were all to tired and hungry to try and stop the two. They were just trying to  
go on. They didn`t want another run-in with Etemon.  
Joe was complaining, like always. "Guys, can we please take a quick break? I am too tired to go  
any farther."   
"Joe, I am glad you said that before me." Sora was thankful for the rest. But, she had her  
responsibilities. She went around and checked on everyone.   
"Tai, will you give it a rest? Everyone is taking a break. They need some peace," Sora politely  
asked.   
"Sure, Sora. I just think that this can really help us," then Tai went on looking at his crest, trying  
to figure out how it worked.(Authors note: I don`t mean to portray Tai as a thinker.)  
Sora then checked on Izzy, who was tapping away on his computer. Sora looked over his  
shoulder to try and figure out what he was doing. It looked like he was checking his e-mail. Izzy  
checked an e-mail marked "Digidestined".  
"Guys. I got an e-mail from Gennai." Everyone quickly went to look at Izzy`s laptop. He turned it  
so that everyone could see it`s screen. An image of Gennai popped up on the screen.   
"Digidestined, my congratulations on finding the Crest of Courage. It will help you in defeating  
Etemon. Now, onto the reason I have sent this message. I have recently found information that  
there is an Eighth Digidestined."   
"He`s kidding, right? I thought that there were only seven digidestined!" Mimi couldn`t believe it!  
"And I thought that our digimon could only digivolve to champion. Life is full of surprises,  
Mimi," Matt told her. But he was just as shocked as the rest.   
"There is a problem, though. The eighth digidestined is not in the digital world. He is not even on  
Earth. He is on a completely different planet, in fact. So, I am going to send two of you to go and  
recruit him. Which two will it be?"  
Everyone quickly looked at each other.  
"I am going," Tai was the first to speak.  
"I`m going to go, too," Sora wanted to go, to keep an eye on Tai. (Taiora all the way!)  
" Ok, now that you have decided, I need you two to hold out your digivices over Izzy`s laptop."  
They did, waved a farewell to the others, and suddenly disappeared.   
  
  
Yeah, it is short. But that holds you in suspense. Please R/R.  



	3. Chapter 3

Yes, yes. I know. It`s been over two months since my last fic.... But it`s because I have been  
packing up all my stuff, including my PC, and I`ve moved! So, here is the next chapter of my  
rewrite of Digimon. In this chapter, the ninth DD is introduced. Also, some references to other  
"things" are used. And yes, Shana is the same one from "Legend Of The Dragoon". It goes well  
with the story.  
Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the characters from LOTD, nor any of the DD.   
Where I left off: Tai and Sora are going to another planet to search for the Ninth Digidestined.   
  
"Now I wish I had asked Gennai some questions about where we are, and who exactly we`re  
looking for," said Tai as he looked around the area where Gennai had transported them. It was  
literally a wasteland. Trash everywhere, the sky was a purplish-black color, with blue lightning  
every few seconds. Tall skyscrapers were all around him, looking almost like a city, except that  
most of the buildings were turning to rubble, if they were`nt already. He shivered. It was also  
freezing.  
"Tai! Where are you?" He heard Sora`s voice from his left.   
"Over here Sora!" He saw her running towards him. She was also shaking from the cold.  
"Tai, we need to find someplace warm!" Good idea.   
"I think there`s a stable building over there!" He had to practically yell, because it had just started  
to thunder. He grabbed Sora`s hand, and dragged her over to the building he had saw.  
Amazingly, this building seemed to be in good shape. It was an old building, but it seemed it had  
been worked on. There was also a light on inside. Sora walked up to the door and knocked. The  
noise from the knock seemed to echo for miles. She heard a rustling, and turned her head in the  
direction of the noise.  
"What`s wrong, Sora?"  
"Quiet. I think I heard something." Both stood still, but Sora didn`t hear the noise again. Then the  
door opened. In the frame stood a girl, who couldn`t be more than twelve years old, wearing all  
white clothes. She had a surprised look on her face.   
"Hello? Who might you be?" Sora didn`t really know what to do. Who exactly was the eighth  
DD? What was the eighth DD named? Tai wasn`t going to be any help. He was staring at the girl  
as though she was a super model. Which, she might be. She had brown hair, with large brown  
eyes, and a confused, but friendly face.   
"Umm... My name is Sora, and this is Tai," She said pointing to Tai. He gave a feeble wave. Sora  
rolled her eyes.  
The girl responded, "I am Shana. Pleased to meet you. Are you here on purpose, or are you lost?"  
"It`s a long story," Sora said with another shiver. Tai, wanting to look good, said, "Could we  
come inside? Sora is cold," he said suppressing a shiver of his own. Shana, sensing that both of  
them were cold, (duh), led them inside. Inside the building, it was immensely warmer. There was a  
large, almost bare area. In the center was a couch, two armchairs, and a table in the center. On the  
couch was a sleeping figure, wearing green armor. The figure`s back was facing them as they  
came to the furniture. Shana went to the figure, and shook him a bit. He murmured, "Unless the  
Jolts are coming to destroy us, let me sleep, please."   
"Dart, get up! We have company. Please, have a seat," she said, indicating the two armchairs.  
They sat down, feeling a little awkward. Dart sat up, looked at the two, then stood up.  
"Sorry. I aint a mornin` person," he said with a warm smile. He looked about the same age as  
Shana, with blonde hair, and a green bandana around his head. On his waist, he had what looked  
like a heavy bladed knife, but the handle looked like it was coiled. And something else on his  
waist...  
They introduced themselves.  
"`Yo lost, aint `ya? Not one comes here on purpose," He had a heavy Australian accent, so it was  
hard to understand what he was saying. It took a moment for Sora to decipher what he was  
saying.  
"Well, actually we are here looking for someone." Then Sora and Tai told them the story of how  
they were at summer camp, the at the digital world, how they both were DD.. Then Tai told about  
how they were told that there was an eighth DD. And that the eighth DD was on this planet.  
"Wow. You`s two are lookin` foo a bloke who`s has one of dose, right?" He said pointing at the  
digivices on their waists. He then held up the one he had on his waist.   
"Yeah, I think we found the person we`re looking for," Tai and Sora were all smiles. This wasn`t  
so hard! They`d thought it would be tough to find the eighth DD.  
"We have Digimon on this planet here, too. They seem to be under control of something. But  
they`re easily controlled," Shana said.  
"So, now you can come with us back to the digital world!" But the look on Dart`s face told Tai  
that it wouldn`t be so easy to get him to come. Dart took a deep breath, and looked at his feet.   
"Dart and I are on a mission. He can`t just leave now," Shana explained.  
"Let me tell the story, Shana," Dart looked back up. Strangely, he seemed to had lost his accent.  
"It`s gonna be hard for you to understand, but I`ll put it simple as I can."  
"See, my family lived in a village. It was a fighting village that has been forgotten. The village was  
one day attacked by a creature. This creature had immense power. It was also pure evil. It was  
forming some kind of conspiracy that would one day destroy, well, the universe as we know it.  
That includes all worlds, let it be digital, your home planet, or here. Everything would be  
destroyed. There would be only nothingness left, pure blank. There would no longer be air, water,  
ground, nothing. Not even space. It was planning to destroy everything as we know it. But there  
was some resistance to the creature, which acquired the name, "Black Monster". The village was  
part of the resistance. But the Black Monster found out about the resistance, and went on a  
rampage, destroying everything on this planet that stood up against it. Some people hid from it,  
some fought it. The people who hid survived. The people who fought... My family was among  
those who fought it. They didn`t survive. I hid, along with others. Then the Black Monster  
apparently went dormant. It just stopped. No more death. No more Black Monster. But then,  
ordinary people who used to be good natured, suddenly turned viscous. They would go on riots,  
killing people without mercy, and the worst of it was that they all seemed to be worshiping  
something. Nobody knew at the time, but eventually, people understood: These people were the  
doings of the Black Monster. Then people fully understood what the Black Monster could do.  
After a while, the good people managed to somewhat restrain the people of the Black Monster.  
We were able to put them in order, able to make them stay in one place, and them gave them a  
name, "Jolts". That worked...but then, about four years ago, little creatures, the Digimon as you  
call them, started showing up. They didn`t seem right, and now I understand why: they are under  
the control of the Black Monster. With the help of the Digimon, the Jolts were able to take over  
this planet completely. Only a few resistors remain. Shana and I are one of the few. We stay here,  
and fight the Jolts in this area, trying to figure out where the Black Monster is. If we can find the  
Black Monster, then this war will be over." Dart looked as though he was about to faint. He said  
that all in one breath. Tai couldn`t believe it. Nor could Sora.  
"So, you two stay here, and fight?"  
"Yes. We have almost perfected our fighting abilities," She said this pointing to a crossbow that  
was leaning against the couch.  
"So you see, if Dart leaves then that means that I have to..." Dart suddenly held up a hand. He  
motioned to the door, which was slightly moving. The knob was beginning to turn. Shana grabbed  
Tai and Sora`s hands, and lead them over to the wall. She placed her hand on the wall, and  
pushed. There was a door there! The three went inside.   
"What about Dart?" Sora asked as they hid in the room that was inside of the wall.  
"He can take care of himself," She said with a smile. She pointed to the door that they had just  
came in. There was a small hole, which couldn`t be more than an inch in diameter. Tai looked  
through it. Dart was standing behind the couch, while at least ten large men surrounded him. They  
looked like trouble.   
  
~Dart`s POV~  
The Jolts were getting smarter. They were assembling a formation, so that they wouldn`t let him  
get away. Still morons. The one nearest him suddenly lunged, knife in hand. Dart was ready. He  
simply grabbed the knife from the man`s hand, then kicked the man in the chin. Dart cringed as he  
heard the noise of the man`s jaw snapping in several different pieces. Oops...   
He took the knife and threw it at the other fellow who was sneaking up on him. It hit him in the  
shoulder, and stuck there. Dart rushed to the man, and quickly kicked him in the chest, sending  
him backwards. Two down, eight to go. He turned around and saw that the formation was broke,  
and they were simply trying to outnumber him. Guess they`ll never learn. Two tried to come up  
on his sides, but he easily stepped back and allowed them to collide with each other. Six to go.  
This time, three of them tried to attack him, two of them equipped with chains. This was too easy.   
Dart grabbed their chains and held them to his chest. The holders of the chains had so much  
momentum from running at him that they couldn`t stop themselves from swinging around Dart  
from the sudden change of swing. They also ran into each other. The other one, Dart only had to  
hold out his fist and the Jolt ran flat into it. Three to go. Those remaining sensed that they didn`t  
stand a chance.   
One of them gave a short whistle, and suddenly one of the walls caved in. Two Digimon had  
smashed the wall in. One of them was at least 16 feet tall, and the other looked like a plant  
crossed with a bug.  
Uh-oh, thought Dart.  
  
  
  
  
Hehehehehe, I love suspense. Probably have Chapter 4 up soon!   
  
  
*whiny voice* and no flames please! (Although I know that at least some of `ya won`t listen...) 


End file.
